Dexter Sanchez
Dexter Sanchez is the main protagonist of Blastromon. Formerly a pizza-delivery boy from The Arlunt Estate, in Lodon City, but later become a hitchhiker, making his money as a Blastromon Athlete. Biography Dexter was born in year 822, and lived with his mother, Martha. His father died when he was 2, and he obtained his first Blastromon at age 15, along with his friend Avram. got his first job as a delivery boy at age 20. It was during this time that he abused his position by delivering marijuana for his long-time friend Avram "The Professor" Shajara, in exchange for free weed. Original Saga Dexter was found mis-using the resteraunt's car, and fired, but was still indebted to The Professor. In exchange for clearing his debt, Dexter agreed to travel to the Anublo district to deliver a smuggled Blastromon Crystal. As a means of travel, Avram also gave him an unwanted Blastromon Crystal to keep, containing Dregg. Dexter arived in the Anublo District in record time. However, before he could deliver the crystal to Avram's associate, Dexter was mugged by Team Invader, and the crystal was stolen. In an effort to get it back, Dexter broke into their warehouse hideout, and battled several grunts, before battling Moses, the leader of Team Invader. Although his Drillbyt was defeated by Moses's own Blastromon, Dregg learnt Explolution, and badly damaged both Moses and his Bangolin as it morphed into Statchic. Dexter took the crystal back in the confusion. It was at this point where the rivalry between Dexter and Moses began. Dexter was told to not return to the Arlunt Estate by The Professor, due to the attacks by Team Invader, but in order to head northwards, he would need a Band, to permit him to ride to restricted subway lines. Being that the Anublo District was home to the first Honcho, Dexter decided to challenge the Honcho, Earl. Physical Description Dexter's fashion sense leans towards the 1970s, wearing a baseball cap, and a sleeveless bomber jacket, as well as worn denim jeans and a prefers for black t-shirts. Original Saga At the beginning of the first saga, Dexter is canonically 21 years old. Dexter is described as being very tall, at 6'5, easily the tallest character in the series. Dexter appears to be overweight, but has muscular legs. Dexter has black hair, and a scruffy beard. In the final moments of the first Saga, Dexter escapes from The Black Out, having spend approximately three years inside, where without food or water, Dexter has become emaciated and dirty. Evolution Saga Dexter,having remains emaciated at the end of the Original Saga, returns to a healthy weight by the time he travels to Okyto City. Abilities Dexter is unusually clever and perceptive. Being from the Arlunt Estate, many people are quick to assume the he is an idiot, or under-educated, something that Dexter is willing to accept, as it allows him to outmanoeuvre his opponents with ease. It should be noted that despite his supposed fatness, Dexter displays remarkable physical fitness, such as the ability to run full speed for supposedly hours, shove massive hunks of stone, and bash his way through locked doors. Entourage Dexter has a rather slow collection rate of expanding his Entourage. While the national average is unknown, Dexter defeated all five Honchos with a grand total of 4 Blastromon. However, Dexter also has the lowest known death toll on his team, as well as a perchend for bonding with Rare and Powerful Blastromon. The Original Saga Powertul Batrdactyl Oozy Mushigod Lost Blastromon Mettelcorn Trivia * Dexter is a parody of Ash Ketchum, the main protagonist of the Pokemon Anime. * Dexter is apparently a Barnburner fan, as many of his t-shirt have their album covers on them. * Dexter's weight is apparently due to the fact that he lives off of fastfood while on the road. Category:Men Category:Blastromon Athletes Category:Heroes Category:From the Arlunt Estate